


when the world ends

by readyflurry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readyflurry/pseuds/readyflurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi meet during a zombie apocalypse. Bokuto needs Akaashi's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the world ends

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from RP Generator

Trying to run as fast as he can, his efforts seem to be proving futile. It doesn't look like he's going to lose the horde this time around. Bokuto knows that he's a fast runner but he also knows that he can't be as fast as he originally would be considering he's in bad shape at the moment.

 

A while ago, Bokuto had been inside an abandoned grocery store. He was so happy to find that there were still some supplies left inside and considered himself lucky for such a great find in his time of need. Unfortunately, as he was trying to grab the last row of canned beans, he heard some clattering from nearby. It turns out, he wasn't alone.

 

That clattering noise was then accompanied by some groans and that's when he began to panic. Bokuto immediately started to run in the direction which he came from, which unluckily was a fence with barbed wire lined on top. As the growls became louder, Bokuto's heart beat sped up along with his running pace. He climbed the metal fence, but just as he was about to jump off to the other side, the zombies were already right behind him and one grabbed a hold of his leg. In his desperate attempt to kick them off, Bokuto lost grip of his backpack and he watched as it landed with a clang to the ground just right next to the horde.

 

"No!" he says. One final kick sent the zombie falling backwards and Bokuto immediately hops off to the other side.

 

As he lands on the ground, he hears a snap and feels a sharp pain in his ankle. Not having any time to look over his injury, Bokuto dashes off while limping.

 

Now, with the horde right behind him, Bokuto sees just how hopeless he is in this situation and if he doesn't find a place to hide any time soon, he knows he's done for. Looking down at his aching ankle, he stops near an alleyway and hopes to God the zombies don't immediately catch up as he tries to regain his breath and some momentum to start running again. He doesn't even know if this pathetic limping that he's doing can be called running at all.

 

Just as he hears the growls getting really close, he prepares to run again only to be pulled back into a corner. Bokuto tries to free himself but immediately stops struggling and quiets down as he sees the horde pass by. When all the zombies are out of sight, the grip on him is lost and he turns around to see a person, a living and breathing person right in front of him.

 

"Thank God I caught up to you" the person says to him.

 

But Bokuto is too busy looking at him and can't focus on whatever the person is saying. That is because this person right in front of him is his boyfriend. His boyfriend Akaashi who Bokuto thought would be dead right now because the last time he saw him, Akaashi was in a coma lying on a hospital bed.

 

Back when the world wasn't so messed up. Back when Akaashi was so lifeless and dull and Bokuto blamed everything on himself and thought that Akaashi would never wake up. But when the apocalypse came, Bokuto knew he couldn't take Akaashi with him to escape and find a safe place to stay.

 

The only thing that Bokuto could do was lock Akaashi's room, kiss him goodbye, and go out through the window. But here he was, alive and still as beautiful as the first time Bokuto saw him.

 

"This is yours right? I saw you escape the horde at the grocery place a while ago and drop this" he hears Akaashi say as he hands Bokuto the bag. "Is your name Bokuto?" He says as he points to the nametag attached to the bag.

 

Bokuto nods dumbly as he continues to stare at Akaashi.

 

"Nice to meet you, my name is Akaashi"

 

Bokuto tried his best to save him back then, even though he knew Akaashi wouldn't even remember him because of his amnesia.

 


End file.
